Hireath Zodiac
Astrology is universal to Hireath: it is found in every faction, and the signs and associated traits are the same in every culture. Each sign has a corresponding month and constellation. Note that this is not an exhaustive list of every constellation in Hireath's sky, but they are certainly the most important. Signs April: The Phoenix Celestial Spring Sign of Creativity Equines born under the sign of the Phoenix are said to be original, cheerful, sympathetic, and idealistic. They can also be sensitive, indecisive, impulsive, and unreliable. They are sensitive artists with strong morals and big ideas. They suffer under the expectations of others, unable to find happiness when they are not following their own passions. May: The Lindworm Celestial Spring Sign of Diligence Equines born under the sign of the Lindworm are said to be diligent, reliable, honest, and practical. But, they can also be stubborn, aloof, critical, and unforgiving. They are realistic, hardworking individuals with exceptional discipline. They create and enforce order in all that they do. They detest unstructured environments and have no time for unrealistic dreams. June: The Winged Serpent Celestia Spring Sign of Luck Equines born under the sign of the Winged Serpent are said to be lucky, whimsical, charming, and enigmatic. But, they can also be irresponsible, frivolous, emotional, and lazy. At their best they are fanciful dreamers. At their worst they are escapists who prefer their imagination to reality. Somehow life always works out for them. July: The Zesla Celestial Summer Sign of Resilience Equines born under the sign of the Zesla are said to be resilient, adaptable, realistic, and brave. But, they can also be tactless, uncharitable, impatient, and short-tempered. They are hardy survivors who can overcome the worst odds. They rarely sugarcoat their words and can have a selfish outlook. August: The Dragon Celestial Summer Sign of Ambition Equines born under the sign of the Dragon are said to be ambitious, passionate, strong willed, and confident. But, they can also be self-centered, aggressive, materialistic, and arrogant. They are natural leaders who exude authority and charisma. For better or worse, they are usually the dominant personality in a room. September: The Griffin Celestial Summer Sign of Strength Equines born under the sign of the Griffin are said to be assertive, powerful, courageous, and patriotic. But, they can also be possessive, uncompromising, chauvinistic and domineering. They are brave warriors who rarely back down from a challenge. They are loyal to the bone, but can take too much pride in their allegiances. October: The Nekomata Celestial Autumn Sign of Wisdom Equines born under the sign of the Nekomata are said to be wise, mystical, patient, and insightful. But, they can also be private, perfectionist, cynical, and condescending. They absorb knowledge like a sponge, and think carefully before they put an idea into action. As a result, they can be slow to act, but when they do they often make the right choice. November: The Peryton Celestial Autumn Sign of Cunning Equines born under the sign of the Peryton are said to be intuitive, independent, clever, and persuasive. But, they can also be vindictive, opportunistic, manipulative, and insensitive. They are quick-witted and make excellent improvisers. Exceptionally charismatic, they can be conniving if their moral compass is skewed. December: The Chimera Celestial Autumn Sign of Unity Equines born under the sign of the Chimera are said to be loyal, social, enthusiastic, and cooperative. But, they can also be sensitive, burned out, anxious, and wary of confrontation. They are brilliant advocates who value the health and prosperity of their communities. They feel restless without a cause and desire validation. January: The Qotoki Celestia Winter Sign of Piety Equines born under the sign of the Qotoki are said to be pious, devoted, fair-minded, and gracious. But, they can also be naive, self-critical, radical, and judgemental. They are humble individuals who prefer to live by a clear moral code. Though typically social, they can be ignorant and unwilling to accept conflicting ideals or opinions. February: The Devil Bird Celestia Winter Sign of Discovery Equines born under the sign of the Devil Bird are said to be curious, inventive, forthright, and adventurous. But, they can also be antisocial, insensitive, obsessive, and unfocused. Their minds are constantly buzzing with new ideas and unexplored opportunities. Some can lose interest in a social life, preferring to chase new experiments in isolation. March: The Ursa Major Celestia Winter Sign of Compassion Equines born under the sign of the Ursa Major are said to be allocentric, generous, protective, and empathetic. But, they can also be overbearing, jealous, self-victimized and moody. They are dedicated foremost to their loved ones. They can be excessively protective and easily fall to self-pity if they are (or feel that they are) taken for granted. Category:Lore